


happiness button

by eggpocket (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta'd, i miss johnil : (, made out of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggpocket
Summary: “there’s something such as happiness button. isn’t the person who made this phrase cute? so today too… did you press me?”— based on nct night night's 170804 line.





	happiness button

Johnny casually runs his fingers through the long locks of Taeil’s hair that is now faded to a mix of brown’s. It reminded Johnny of his old hairstyle before he had chopped it off, wanting a change of image and along with his lover’s encouragement. Unlike his old hair, Taeil’s hair is softer, which may be one of the reason why Johnny had liked toying the older male’s hair more than his own.

Taeil’s asleep but it doesn’t stop Johnny from pressing light kisses to his boyfriend’s face and lips lightly as to not wake the latter up. The younger black-haired male takes Taeil’s visage in view, letting the smaller male’s wholesome sleeping expression sink in and burn the back of Johnny’s head as the younger male takes in Taeil’s delicate features. He is reminded of how beautiful Taeil is, just like the many times before, yet despite the number of times that Johnny did look at taeil and spend minutes, sometimes an hour or two to just stare at Taeil while the latter is asleep. He couldn’t help but just marvel at his boyfriend’s facial features.

Taeil shifted awake. Johnny isn’t startled.

“Are you staring again?” Taeil asks unfazed with his voice raspy and asleep.

“Mhm”, Johnny casually hummed and greets Taeil with a morning kiss. “You’re too beautiful to not stare.”

“Cheesy”, Taeil simply remarked, casually stirring to his side before he nuzzled towards Johnny’s chest and warmth. “Miss you.”

“Even when I’m here?” Johnny asked, simply curling his arms around Taeil to bring the male closer to the embrace.

“Mhm”, Taeil hummed in return though almost inaudibly.

“I’m here. I miss you too”, Johnny replies softly, pressing a light kiss to the crown of Taeil’s head.

“You make me happy”, Taeil comments after a while.

Johnny pauses for a bit before replying, making Taeil shift his gaze at his boyfriend so he could look at him. They made a fond eye contact for a few second before Johnny gave in and breaks the eye contact to press a chaste kiss to Taeil’s soft lips.

“You make me happy too.”

Taeil smiles fondly then slightly leans up to return a chaste peck to Johnny’s fuller lips. “They say there’s something called a happiness button”, Taeil explained after the brief peck and continued, “Isn’t it cute...? That sort of phrase…”, the older male pauses for a bit. “So today, have you pressed me?” Taeil mumbled softly as he continued his sentence, finding it rather greasy that causes his ears and cheeks to feel warm.

Johnny grinned all too endearingly at his boyfriend who had even managed to utter such sentences. He has heard of it being used before by Jaehyun and clearly remembers snorting at how greasy it came out to be from Jaehyun (who at that time was practicing it on Johnny) but oddly, it sounds rather cute coming from Taeil. (Perhaps, it had also been because Taeil never, or rarely ever, does these kinds of things. Or simple, Johnny is whipped.)

The larger built male shifted slightly, pressing his lips chastely on Taeil’s lips once again but lets it linger enough for both him and Taeil to feel butterflies in their stomachs before he pulled away. “You’re my happiness button. Of course, I’ve pressed you. With my lips against yours, that is”, Johnny playfully responded, earning himself a light hit from his boyfriend.

“Youngho.”

“Hmm?” Johnny looks at Taeil who is flustered, yet at the same time he didn’t know if he should be worried because Taeil rarely uses his other name unless it means trouble.

“Seo Youngho.”

“...Yes?” Johnny replied softly, wondering if he had gone too far with his teasing earlier.

“I love you.”

It took some time to process but Johnny sighed in relief and pulled Taeil closer, giving his boyfriend kisses, or at this point, smacking his lips to Taeil’s very own almost aggressively.

Johnny muttered an ‘I love you too’ in between one of the many given kisses before pulling the cover over to them.

“I was worried for a bit that the teasing was too much when you started calling me by my other name. I’m not letting you go without relieving my worries with kisses”, Johnny mumbled between leaving more kisses to Taeil’s face and every exposed skin in sight.

“I’d never. Not for the wrong reasons. I just thought… it’ll be more intimate to call you by your other name.” Taeil confesses softly.

Johnny stares at his boyfriend for a few seconds before ‘attacking’ him with more kisses and compliments of how endearing he is.

“You really are my happiness button.”

**Author's Note:**

> not a comeback fic but I was bored. | twt: j0hnils


End file.
